


Pleading

by Yikesgrey



Category: Welcome to Nightvale, wtnv
Genre: Angst, Blood, Celios - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Sad Cecil, alcholic, alcholic Cecil, deppressed, deppressed cecil, other world Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikesgrey/pseuds/Yikesgrey
Summary: It reeks of alcohol and something metallic. Cecil is sitting in the middle.





	Pleading

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read. This has a lot of blood so fair warning. It also has depression as a main theme. If any of that triggers you, please dont procced. :,)

The whole house reeked of alcohol. The underlying scent of something metallic. My body felt sore and my head was racked with unrelenting pounding. My lungs felt as though they were filled with setting cement. 

I laughed, a laugh that held no sense of humor. No, I laughed at myself. How could I, the voice of nightvale, fall so far? Then I laughed again. Though this set a chain reaction of my stomach lurching and the room beginning to spin.

I weakly stood, the pain in my head flashing hard and hot. I stumbled toward the bathroom, my arm knocking bottles off the counter. The sound of shattering cut through the silence that never held anything good. 

"Fuck," i stampered, my voice raw as glass entered my foot. My breathing rigid, I limped towards the bathroom. The smell of blood was new over the alcohol. It was festering and sharp to my nose. 

My hands frantically searched the bathroom wall for a light switch. The blinding lights came to life with a click. The hum of electricity quickly becoming a disfigured background sound.

My eyes glanced up to the mirror. The familiar image of sunken in cheeks and bloodshot eyes. I was a skeleton, my skin seemingly hanging off my bones.

I looked down, feeling sick of looking at a mere shadow of my former self. I ran the water and watched as my hands ran it pink. The dried blood quickly washing away. My vision withheld black dots as my legs began to give out. My back hit the beige bathroom wall and I quickly found my way to the cold tile floor. 

I reached for my foot, as if not moving my leg would make the pain subside. My now wet hands held my foot. I desperately fumbled for the green tinted glass that had wedged itself into my flesh. My hand once again was dyed the crimson color that made my stomach turn. 

I pulled at the glass without thinking of the repercussions. My hand slipping causing waves of pain to jolt up my leg. I whined, bowing my head as tears built up in my eyes. I clenched my jaw and half hazardly pulled out the fractured glass. I threw the piece across the room it clinking against the bathtub. 

I banged my fist against the ground as tears trailed down my face, more pain. I held my breath as I dragged my foot across the formerly white tile. I hugged my knees and finally sobbed. Everything hurt. 

I'd blame myself for all this. Carlos wasn't here. He chose to stay in the desert other world. I wasn't even my own. I was bought by Dana. My stomach hurt at the mere mention of the gashes I'd gotten from protecting her. I deserved all this, right? It'd all bubble down to my fault.

I'd just bottle all this up. I haven't been able to tell Carlos any of this, why start now.

I can only plead for him to come home, and I can only hope he hears my pleas.

**Author's Note:**

> PAPA BLESS! I know this is very short, but please comment if you'd like to see a full length story of nightvale. I'd love to provide.


End file.
